


Heir's blade

by AnamarijaHrastovec



Category: My own book - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamarijaHrastovec/pseuds/AnamarijaHrastovec
Summary: She's  just a usual bookshop owner. That is, during the day. In the darkest hours of the night she becomes a shadow blending in with the blackness on the walls, waiting for the perfect moment to end somebody's life. Nobody knows who she really is, not even herself. She knows all the assasins in the kingdom, so when people suddenly start disappearing, she must work with her nemesis, Zachariah, who is to be a future lord, but for now he is just an assasin just like her.





	1. Prologue

The houses are all run down, in tones of gray and brown. They look as if a stronger gush of wind could knock them over like a card tower. The moon is casting soft silver rays of light. There is nothing to be heard except a child's cry, piercing the silence of the night. Not a single human being paid attention to the raven-haired baby with crystal blue eyes.

No one but a divine being with great power that happened to look at the right moment. Morana, the goddess of death itself. Seeing the child in the cold and wet streets of Estellia, she couldn't leave the child like that. So, she picked the baby up and made her way to the nearest house that looked stable enough to survive through the end of the world, she wanted the girl to be safe so that she knew her time wasn't spent in vain. The closest building that fit her expectations smelled a lot like embers and oak moss, very similarly to her own scent. After quickly finding an empty room, she put the little one on the couch, mumbled some words and then disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

That is the night Evelyn was blessed with a gift of death. Since that night she was and still is protected by Morana.

***

It was a long day for Lady Cardenas. The contractions haven't been kind to her, the pain almost unbearable. But she could feel her torture nearing it's end. In an hour or two, the house would be filled with laughter and sharp cries of a newborn baby. Even with the maids wiping the sweat, she was bathing in it. Not even the presence of her beloved husband helped relieve the pain. It was as if the child didn't want to leave the warmth of the mother's body.

The bells in the distance rung for midnight when a beautiful emerald-eyed boy was born. The whole house erupted in delight as the Cardenas heir released his first wail.

Unbeknownst to everyone, in the stillness of the night, someone else watched these events take place. A small smile graced her face, eyes twinkling with happiness, for another child is born at midnight. Kids like those were so rare, she had always had a habit of blessing them and giving them a gift. A few uncomprehendable words broke the tranquility of the full moon. Silence fell once again.

***

The first rays of the sun cracked the darkness of the night. The castle was drowned in an eerie silence. In the fluttering light of the melting candles, even the shadows looked more ghostly than usual. Or perhaps it was just the maiden's imagination as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen, with what looked like a blanket bundle. She almost made it to the doors, but it was too late. The guards were already there. The Queen saw how the sun flared when the maid's child was born.

It was a blessing from Aelius, just as the Queen suspected. The young mother wanted to take her daughter away from the cruel and vicious Queen before she knew of the prophecy gift her little girl received. Yet, she was unsuccessful.

Now the Queen has her own little Oracle that is to be raised in a chamber with one window and forever locked doors, with no chance of escape on her own.

***

The forest air radiated with excitement. Every creature that had it's home in or near the forest felt that today is the day a new life will enter this world. On a small clearing in the middle of the woods, on a soft mossy bed laid a witch. Wood nymphs whispered in anticipation when they felt Her presence. Rhian. Also known as the goddesss of magic, witchcraft and graveyards. It was a tendency of hers to be present when a witch gives birth.

With her fondness for witches, Rhian made sure that the witch in front of her felt as little pain as possible. Few hours passed before a baby boy's cry was heard throughout the forest. All nymphs that stood in the circle around the witch could see a baby with locks of chestnut hair and purplish-gray eyes.

Rhian smiled and waved her hand over the boys head, leaving a trail of dark purple smoke. No one notice when she left. One of the nymphs suggested a name for the boy. Kieron.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a silent night as Evelyn leaped from roof to roof. Even the keenest eyes would have trouble spotting her delicate figure in the almost black darkness surrounding her. She was on her way to draw someone's life to a close once again. It was her night job. For a few nights a week, she would have to kill someone. She has been raised to do just that. To kill, sneak, lie, deceive and pretend. 

Pretend she's not who she is. But that part is easy. Evelyn doesn't know who she is. She never met her parents or anyone who could be a part of her family. But she had always felt a motherly presence watching her every step, sometimes, when given a tough choice, she could feel that same presence nudging her towards the better option. And she always listened.

Evelyn snapped back to reality as she nearly missed the house she was supposed to enter. Golden light seeped through one of many windows lighting up a square of grass in the backyard. Inside the lit up room, she saw an old man sitting at his desk in the middle of the room.

With an exhale, she jumped to the wall near the window and held herself up there by a decorative statue of an owl. Quietly opening the window, Evelyn stepped into the room. A smirk showed on her face when she heard music playing. "This is gonna be easy", she thought to herself. Her hand moved to unsheath her favourite dagger, the one with a bloody red ruby. Evelyn lifted the dagger above her cloaked head. Just as she was about to bring it back down and bathe it in blood of the lord in front of her, the door flew open. A young man, about her age, stood frozen in the hallways. She hated to bring such horror and sorrow to his beautiful green eyes, but it must be done. 

That motherly presence she got used to, nudged her to finish her job and just go. Evelyn listened as she ended the lord's life. Whilst jumping through the window, she was thankful for the hood that hid her face from sight. Relief washed over her body when she realized she would never be blamed for the death of the most influental lord in Nyctophilix. Lord Cardenas. But she found out one thing she didn't know. Lord had an heir that could soon inherit his father's land and money.

As Evelyn laid her head down on her pillow, those ravishing emerald eyes were threatening to occupy her dreams for days.

***

Warm rays of the sun were taking Evelyn away from her dreamland. With a groan, she lazily opened her eyes only to be blinded by the light. When her morning routine was done and when she had her cup of ginger tea, she made her way downstairs to open the doors of the bookshop to the world. 

Her bookshop was the best one in the whole kingdom, at least that's what people said. Nobody knew what it was about it that made it so addicting. Maybe it was the pleasant smell of paper and ink that would hit your nose as soon as you stepped through the door. Or perhaps it was maybe the enchantment of the beautiful music Evelyn picked out every morning. It could also be Evelyn's warm smile and cheerful personality. Nobody knew what was keeping them coming to her bookstore and staying there for hours.

Evelyn was looking through some papers when the door bell rung, signifying that someone was in dire need of a new book. She looked up and chills ran down her spine. In front of her stood the young man with charming green eyes, the ones that ruled her dreams last night. She quickly recollected herself and glued her usual smile on her face.

"Good morning, young man! Would you like me to help you with finding the perfect book for your taste?", she chirped trying not to drown in his eyes.

"Morning", his voice didn't sound as sorrowful as Evelyn expected, "Yes, I would very much like your help. It is my first time here.", The sound of his velvety voice hit her ears.

With light steps, she guided him towards the nearest bookshelf. Those were the most common books she sold, and many of them she loved dearly.

"So, what is it that you would like?", she asked in a delighted tone, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Do you have anything about murder, perhaps?", Evelyn's stomach dropped and her smile faltered for a bit.

"Of course I do, follow me, this way."

His presence behind her back suddenly alerted her senses, telling her to run. But she ignored them as they walked through rows and rows of books. They finally reached the back of the bookshop where books about murder were being kept since people that wanted to read them were rare. As she rummaged through the books looking for the one she knew was very good, the man silently unsheathed a dagger and sprang into action.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?", he growled at Evelyn's shocked face. How did he know?

"I didn't kill anyone", she said as he painfully pressed his dagger to her throat. Evelyn decided to play innocent, then, when he lowers his guard, to attack and defend herself.

"Don't lie to me, bitch. I saw how you stabbed him and then just jumped out through the window. Maybe I didn't love him, but my mother did and you brought her pain." With each word his voice grew louder and louder. His eyes darkened.

Evelyn's thoughts were racing, She came up with multiple ideas on how to escape his grip. The first lesson about lying will now pay off, if you want someone to believe your lie, you must believe it yourself.

"You must've mistaken me with someone", she said , her voice shaking, "I didn't kill your father. I was at home, writing a new song." With shaky breaths, she made herself tear up.

The man didn't expect what came next. As she opened her mouth, bewitching notes filled the air. Young man's eyes became glassy and his grip loosened enough for Evelyn to free herself and continue singing. When he fell to the floor, a wicked smile made its way on Evelyn's face.

It took her almost half an hour to drag him out the back door. He would wake up and and realize that he had mistaken her with someone. He'd be searching for the assassin which he had already found. And if he decided to ask for forgiveness, Evelyn wouldn't be so kind to him.


End file.
